


The Language of Memory

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maximoff family feels, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Sorry, I don't have a tumblr, but I was hoping you would take this prompt? Since Clint was twirling drumsticks in the Avengers (and Renner can play a boatload of instruments) maybe a fic with him impressing Pietro with his musical talents, preferably on Tony's grand piano. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by Jodi Piccoult

Pietro doesn't remember much of their life before the bombs came and ripped it apart.

 

It's flashes mostly, the tickle of his Father's beard as he kissed them goodnight, the comfort of his Mother's touch as she soothed scraped knees. He hoards these memories like the precious things they are. It's all he has left of his family, everything else brought to ruin in the wake of war.

 

For the longest time they were _all_ he had, besides Wanda.

 

Then they joined the Avengers and for the first time in a decade they're not alone anymore.

 

He still has to pinch himself on nights like these, when everyone gathers together to bicker and drink beer, family in all but blood. It's something he had hoped for and tried to find for so long that it's hard to believe that they've finally got it.

 

He hung back at first, happy to watch Wanda smile, cheeks flushed from alcohol as she laughed with Natasha or flirted with ~~that fucking robot~~ Vision. But little by little, bit by bit, Pietro started to accept that he belonged there. This was their home now. This was his family.

 

There's no particular reason for tonight's gathering, no recent victory to celebrate, no looming disaster on the horizon that they're aware of. They're just here to have fun, and when the bar is stocked by Tony Stark himself, fun is definitely being had.

 

Pietro is stretched out on the floor, his head in Wanda's lap, smiling lazily as he listens to Clint and Sam argue about music.

 

He and Clint had gotten off to a rocky start back in Sokovia but Pietro now counts the man as one of his closest friends. If he's honest with himself, he thinks of Clint as more than a friend but as evidenced by the ex-wife and three kids, Clint is as straight as one of his arrows. Pietro has accepted that his crush can never come to anything and still considers the man a good friend. But even he has to admit that Clint may have bitten off more than he can chew trying to one up Sam Wilson when it comes to music trivia.

 

It's a fact that Clint has obviously come to realise as he chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender. “OK! OK, I concede defeat. You're the master of the music knowledge.”

 

“Oh yes! I'm gonna need that in writing Barton. Sam Wilson. Master of Music. Got a nice ring to it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Wilson but I'm still a better musician than you, any day of the week.”

 

It's Sam's turn to hold his hands up in surrender. “Hell, I'm man enough to admit that. You got me there.”

 

Wanda has stopped stroking his hair, her focus taken by the turn in the conversation. “Clint? You play an instrument?”

 

Steve slaps Clint on the back as he answers for the Archer. “He plays a whole orchestra full of instruments. And he's talented at them all as well.”

 

Clint blushes at the compliment, which Pietro adds to the ever growing list of things he finds incredibly attractive about the man.

 

“Do you play piano?” Wanda asks. “Please play us something, I want to hear you.”

 

Everyone knows that Clint can't say no to Wanda so the team quiet down as Clint grumbles unconvincingly and makes his way over to the piano that Stark had insisted furnish the room. (Apparently a room wasn't complete without a grand piano or a globe, Stark had a weird set of interior decorating ideas.)

 

Pietro shifts into a sitting position as he watches Clint settle himself on the piano bench, laughing as Clint makes a production of cracking his fingers like a maestro before launching into a two fingered rendition of Chopsticks.

 

The team jeer and throw bags of Cheetos at Clint until he stops and promises to play something properly. Clint tilts his head for a moment as if considering and then starts to play.

 

It's a beautiful melody, rising and falling, obviously orchestral and suddenly Pietro can barely breathe.

 

“I know this...how do I know this” Wanda murmurs, frowning in half remembered confusion.

 

“Mamă.” Pietro whispers the word, his voice filled with joy and sadness at hearing the long forgotten music. “It's Porumbescu. He was her favourite composer. She used to hum this to us.”

 

Wanda still looks unsure but Pietro feels dazed, the familiar notes taking him back in time. How could he have forgotten this? He's overcome with new memories of his family. His mother humming a jaunty tune as Wanda twirled around her in the kitchen, of being rocked to sleep by her gentle singing.

 

His vision clouds as the tears start to form. It's too much. He can't listen to this anymore.

 

As he runs from the room he's barely aware of Wanda calling after him, of a harried Steve asking Clint to play something else.

 

He's been in his room for two minutes, just about enough time to get his breathing back under control when there's a knock on his door.

 

“Wanda, I'm sorry, I...” Pietro stops talking as he opens the door to see Clint instead of his sister.

 

“I didn't know, kid. I'm sorry.”

 

Pietro runs a hand through his hair. “It's not your fault. I didn't even remember myself until you...”

 

“Until I opened up a door to the past.”

 

Pietro nods. “Look, I -”

 

“I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to cause you pain.” Clint looks forlorn at the unintentional hurt he's caused as he turns to walk away. Pietro can't stand to see him feeling guilty.

 

“You played it beautifully.” he calls after Clint, who stops in the hall and turns to face him once again. “Maybe once I've had time to.....you could play it for me again?” Pietro smiles hopefully at Clint.

 

“Anytime you want.”

 

*

 

It's been a week, Pietro has apologised to Wanda for running off. She still doesn't really recall the music that was so loved by their mother but she still enjoys hearing the stories that it's helped Pietro remember.

 

He finds Clint alone and asks him to play it again.

 

He sits next to him on the piano bench and smiles as he listens to Clint play. Clint reaches out and brushes the tears from his eyes once he's finished.

 

“Again?” Pietro pleads.

 

With one last stroke of Pietro's face Clint nods and starts to play the music again. Pietro lets his head fall against Clint's shoulder, sighing happily as drifts in the melody.

 

Clint really does play the piano beautifully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)
> 
> Russian translation available: [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3278251)


End file.
